Mistress of Thyrsus
by Psychic101
Summary: Percy finds out he has a sister named Ariadne, he brings her to Mt.Olympus for her meeting with the gods. Zeus orders her to the underworld as a penance for Poseidon siring her. Being named after Dionysus's wife, he takes pity on her and says she might be of some use. He sends her to find Thyrsus. Nothing goes as planned and Ariadne is rushed into a world she thought never existed.
1. Chapter 1

I know its weird but bear with me please! This is my first story for Percy Jackson, and I hope its well written for you guys! Maybe you need some more information on the whole story?

Sally Jackson (Percy's Mom) had twins, Percy and Ariadne. She was advised by Poseidon not to raise them together. Them being so powerful and whatnot. So when they're 15 they meet, and basically all Hades breaks loose. The Gods want her dead, but with her being names after Mr.D's wife, he kinda feels bad for her and sends her on a quest with Percy and Annabeth. (set between The Battle of The Labyrinth and The Last Olympian). More will be explained later! I Promise!

**Thank you to jellybean96 and GiGiLiz for the help!**

* * *

Wow… It seems as if someone has found my journal. I never thought someone would find it, let alone read it. But you've found it, and you're reading it, so you probably want to know what the heck this is all about. Well, I'll start with my name. My name is Ariadne Cooper, I'm fifteen years old and I live with my mom and dad… at least that's what I thought. Anyways, I'm not a normal girl. What is a normal girl? Don't ask me, because I'm not even sure.

I have ADHD, and dyslexia (Just two of my many problems). This is why my parents shipped me off to the boarding school I was at (Not that they needed a reason). They were far too busy with their lives to help me, I was useless and worthless. Not that they ever told me so, gods no. Now that I'm done with introductions, I wanted to tell you about my dreams…

"Come on, or you're going to make us late again." I looked up and found my brother Micah glaring at me. He was standing in front of me, arms crossed, and he looked angry.

"Hold on one second," I closed my journal and stuffed it into my pack. Today was the end of term, so parents were all over the school. Kids were screaming, crying and cheering. Me? I was happy to get out of the hell hole, three months of no school and homework. I could go home, read, listen to music and just… relax. "Ariadne!" Micah shouted grabbing my arm and yanking me up.

"Ow!" I tugged my arm away from him, "That hurt!"

"Oh, well." He huffed turning around and walking down the green hill. I sighed and followed him. Braxton's Reformatory School, was a place for kids with rich parents, who didn't give a care what happened to them. My father was an actor, and my mother was a model. My brother looked a lot like our father; they both had brown hair, and brown eyes. My mother had red hair, with bright blue eyes.

I, on the other hand, had long black hair, and sea-green eyes. Everyone in my family was pale, and didn't tan. I did, I could be at the beach or the lake and I would be tan in minutes.

"Meet me here is five minutes," Micah said barely giving me any attention as he ran off and joined his friends. I sighed again and looked around for anyone. I only had one friend at this school, her name was Chloe. She had brown curly hair, and green eyes. Unfortunately Chloe was an easy target for a lot of the kids here. She was very sensitive, caring and walked with a strange limp. She claimed she'd broken her legs when she was little, and they just never healed right.

"Ariadne!" I heard someone shout my name. I turned and smiled as Chloe limped her way over to me. Her brown hair bouncing up and down, her smile never ending. Chloe was very mature for our age; she didn't look at the boys like all the other girls did. Her body had more of an hourglass shape than the rest of us, it looked like she was at least twenty years older, but she wasn't or couldn't be.

"Your parents here yet?" she asked and I shook my head. My parents were probably trying to get one of their many agents and or servants to pick us up. The only thing we kids were good for, parties.

"I'll be surprised if they even show up," I confessed.

She gave me a small smile, "Mr. Brunner wants to see you." She informed. Mr. Brunner was our Latin teacher. He'd been the only teacher who actually gave me a break. Everyone thought I was stupid, and not the worth the time. He however thought I was more than worth the time; he would always make me volunteer. Unlike the other teachers he expected the best of me. Not good, or normal or satisfactory. He wanted the best, and I always seemed to try. But always failed to be the best.

I nodded my head and Chloe started to lead the way back into the massive hall. She was talking a mile a minute, but I wasn't paying attention. We past the engraved bench on the way into the great hall. All of the past students who graduated from Braxton, and made a life for themselves, ended up on that bench.

I hoped I wouldn't, and as it turns out… I won't. I didn't know that at the time, and maybe if I had I would have cherished it more. I would have savored the sweet, cold air. The laughter and warmness that the sun brought.

Sooner than I realized, Chloe had stopped talking and knocked on Mr. Brunner's door. There was a soft "Come in." and I pushed open the door. Mr. Brunner was behind his desk in his motorized wheelchair. He was middle aged, had thinning hair and scruffs of hair on his chin.

"Leave us please Chloe," he said. Chloe nodded and mouthed "Good luck." Before she disappeared behind the closed wooden door. "Have a seat…" he motioned to one of the desk's in the first row. The classroom had been packed up, and was empty except for desks and cabinets.

"Um, Mr. Brunner?"

"Yes?"

"Where are all of your things?" I asked looking at his desk. All that was left on the wooden desk was a record, a pen, and a picture frame. In the frame were a bunch of kids, wearing orange t-shirts with the lettering blurred. Two of these kids caught my attention. The first was girl, she looked around my age. She had long blonde hair, and stormy-grey eyes. The second was a boy around my age. He had black hair, sea-green eyes and his arm was around the girl with blonde hair. He looked… just like me.

Mr. Brunner took the photograph and placed it where I couldn't see it. "I wanted to talk to you about your last test." He wheeled himself over in front of me ignoring my question.

Great. I'd failed another test, that's exactly what I needed. It was the last day of term, and my favorite teacher was about to tell me I'd failed him. I knew I wasn't good with studies, I wasn't athletic, and I wasn't very good looking. I'd hoped that I'd at least be able to pull off this last thing. My parents hated my bad grades. I was already a disgrace for my disorders, my unwillingness to get along with others, and the fact that I didn't look like a goddess.

"What about it?" I got out. He placed a paper on my desk and I grinned when I saw the big fat 'A' in red marker.

"You didn't answer the questions fully." I looked up at Mr. Brunner.

"What do you mean? According to this I did very well." I picked up the paper. Maybe my mom and dad would actually be proud of me, I doubt it but anything can happen.

"You did… okay." He tapped the desk.

"I don't understand." I was lost. It was the first 'A' I had ever gotten. How could this be okay? Was he that old?

"How does this help you in reality?" he asked.

"The Greek Gods? They're just myths," I shook my head. This guy wasn't exactly right in the head. He sighed, like he'd been through all of this before.

"Look Ariadne, you don't know what is and what's not real. The gods… Zeus, Athena, Ares, Poseidon, they could be real. Living above us, beneath us, and all around. We just can't see it." The Greek Gods real? They were just ways the Ancient Greeks used to explain natural occurrences. For instance when an earthquake happened, they used Poseidon as an explanation.

"Mr. Brunner, I'm pretty sure we'd know if they were real."

"Alright. I see your point," he chuckled and pushed the test to me.

"Are you going somewhere?" his face showed surprise.

"Why would you ask that?" I pointed to the luggage by the back of the room. It was all packed neatly, and stuffed into the corner. "I can never hide things from you. I will not be returning to Braxton's Reformatory School next year."

"What?!" I jumped up. The only good thing about this place was Mr. Brunner and Chloe, without them I didn't know how I was going to survive next year. "Why? Did they fire you? Maybe I could talk to my parents and-."

"Child, calm down." He held up a hand. I reluctantly sat back down and forced myself to pay attention to him. "I was not fired. I have… other means to attend to." He looked up. I looked up too but all I saw were the fans. "People are counting on me." Before I could ask what he meant, he rushed me out of the room. "Your parents are waiting." I stood up and made my way to the door. "I'll be seeing you real soon, I promise." I rushed out of the room and tried to keep from crying. How could he just leave like that? (Of course I didn't know just how soon I would see him). I made my way down the marble stairs, past the stone statues and out onto the lawn.

I ran to my place. My place. It was apart if the campus were I felt at home. It was green all around, on any day you could see the sky. It had a big silver fountain in the middle if the area. I loved to sit near it; I loved to watch it spurt water out of the Sea Horses mouth on the top. Sometimes (I swear I'm not crazy) I could see the Sea Horse move. It looked as if it was swimming, trying to get away. Just like I wished I could.

It took me less than five minutes to make it to the little slice of heaven. I collapsed by the fountains pool. My back felt cool against the cold silver, and the water rippled slightly. I sniffled and looked up at the Sea Horse. It was a small, free creature, and it represented what I wanted in my life.

"Ariadne!" I wiped my eyes and looked down the hill. My mother was standing there, hands on her hips, and the frown on her face. Her red hair was tied in a braid down her back, her blue eyes were blazing. She was in skinny jeans, and a red tube top. "Hurry up!" she yelled turning and climbing into the black limo behind her. I grabbed my bag and hurried into the limo.

The door was shut behind me by Agie the chauffeur. My father was in a corner on the phone, with a lit cigarette in his hands. My mother sat next to me, but pressed against the other door. My brother was smiling, and chugging down a Coke-Cola.

"How was school sweetie?" My mom was talking to Micah. She never called me sweetie, or baby or anything like that. I was Ariadne, or girl. That was it. "It was great…" Micah then told mom every last thing that happened to him since the year we'd all been apart.

"That's amazing." Mom smiled. "We couldn't have been happier with your grades. All A's and B's, aren't we Rick?" she looked at dad. He nodded and continued talking to whoever was on the other line. "However you missy," Missy, that was another name for me.

"D's and F's again, I don't know why I'm shocked." She shook her head and stirred the Martini glass in her hands. "We sent you here because we thought you'd do better. But I guess not," she drained the glass. Micah reached over and refreshed her glass. "When you get home, I want you to go straight up to your room." Like I'd go anywhere else.

"Yes mother," I mumbled looking outside. The rest of the ride was silent, as usual. We lived in a mansion in Virginia. It was an old colonel house; built a few years before the Civil War. My Great-Great Grandfather Sam Cooper had been Commander-in-Chief for the Confederate States Army. His father built the mansion with the help of his many slaves. The house still stood, and was the home to upcoming generations of Coopers. The motto of the army "_Deo_ _Vindice_" which translated to… I could never remember. We pulled up onto the old cobblestone drive way.

Micah and Mom were the first ones out of the car. When I tried to leave Dad held up a hand, singling me to stop. I sighed and sat back down, smoothing my black skirt. He hung up the phone, lit a cigar, and looked at me. "This is the tenth school you've been kicked out of." He said a puff of smoke escaped from his mouth.

"I know," I nodded. Ever since I was kid, I had trouble staying in a school. It wasn't my entire fault though. When I was ten, my parents sent me to a school in Texas. We went on a Field Trip to some of the Battle grounds there. They were having a reenactment of one of the battles. During the battle, I'd been shot in my arm. I feel backwards into the pond and the pain had disappeared. But in the process I'd knocked the Principal in with me. I told them about me getting shot but there wasn't a mark on me. My parents then sent me to a Psychologist for my claims.

And it only gets crazier. When I was in sixth grade, the school I was at owned some horses, when I had the time, I used to go and talk with them. Yes, yes I know. Talking to animals is crazy, but they talked back! Well… not verbally but in my mind. They were miserable, so I set them free. Getting me expelled.

"What are we going to do now?" Father sighed. I shrugged and coughed as smoke blew into my face. "I'll figure out something. Maybe I'll send you to Germany. They have wonderful schools there." He said with another puff of smoke. "Now inside. And to your room." I nodded and got out of the limo. As I walked up the pathway, I heard a voice. _Yummy human girly, should be tender to eat! _ I looked around but saw no one. I licked my lips and finished my way up the path, and into the house.

* * *

So what do you guys think? Be _**HONEST**_!


	2. Chapter 2

Not that long I know! I'm going to continue this, even though I only got two reviews. I like this plot, and I'm going to stick with it. Percy and Annabeth are introduced in this chapter!

* * *

The house looked like you could expect. Crystal chandeliers, marble statues, wooden staircases, the usual rich people stuff. I ran up to my room and shut the door. My room was the only place that was normal in this house. It had green walls, purple carpet, a plush bed full of stuffed animals and a bookcase crammed with books. Sure I also I had a TV hooked up with a Wii, PS3, X-BOX and I had a million games I could play, but I preferred reading. When you read a book you can escape, into any world you want. Wither it be going to Hogwarts with Harry Potter, or walking the hard streets with Oliver Twist, maybe even solving crimes with Sherlock Holmes. Whatever it is, it's a good place to visit.

I fell onto the bed and closed my eyes. I was tired of it all. Being pushed around, sometimes I swear I'm not one of these freaks. There was a knock at my door. "Go to the car please and grab my purse." Mom opened the door.

"Make Micah or Robert do it!" I said.

"Ariadne… don't try my patience. I have a headache,"

"Sure," I jumped up and hurried downstairs. Anything to get out of this stupid house. _Yummy Seafood, very salty _the voice… I looked around and saw no one. I walked down the walkway, and to the car. I grabbed Mom's leather purse and turned around. I stopped and almost dropped the purse. Two horses were standing at the bottom gate. Both of them were a Chestnut red, with black manes. They smelt like- poop and salt. I could smell them from here.

"Shoo!" I yelled picking up and throwing a rock at them

_Not very nice_

_Mean seafood! _

"Who you calling seafood?!" I demanded.

_Oh man! Not another little brat. Think she has shells?_

_Hope not, let's go!_

Then they both charged at me. Yup two horses chased me. I ran up the hill and they cut me off. One of them nipped at my arm and I felt a pain. I screamed and the other one grabbed my hair and pulled.

"Ariadne!" a voice shouted. I heard pounding, and the same voice: "Shoo! Get out of here!"

_Stupid goat!_

The horse that had my hair pulled harder and I yelped in pain. "I mean it!" the voice, it was Chloe. Sure enough when I opened my eyes Chloe was fighting one of the horses. "Don't make me tell Eurytion you escaped!" Eurytion, that sounded familiar.

The horses whined, and then they ran off. I fell forwards and face planted onto the cobblestone. "Ariadne! Are you okay!?" Chloe knelt next to me and checked my arm. I heard voices then something was shoved down my throat. It tasted like Chocolate and mint.

"Ariadne! What is this?" Mom yelled.

"Are you okay?" Micah asked seeing me on the ground.

"She fell down, she needs to get inside." Chloe told them. My eyes closed and I felt myself being lifted up.

I don't know how much later but I woke up on the sofa in the living room. Chloe was sitting at my side talking to my parents.

"What happened?" Mom demanded. She was sitting on a chair, a cup full of scotch in her hand.

"Horses." I mumbled.

"What?"

"Horses, they bit me." I said looking at Chloe.

"No they didn't, you're just fine." Dad told me.

"They bit my arm I-." I looked at my arm and saw that it was fine. A little red but it was just fine. "I swear…"

"I think you need to go to bed," Micah chuckled.

"No! I mean-!"

"Come on," Chloe helped me up and we walked up the stairs to my room. Once inside Chloe laid me down on the bed. She pulled the white blanket up to my chin and sat next to me. How did she know where I lived? She's never been here before and my room… she knew where it was.

"Shhh go to sleep," Chloe's voice was soft, and she hummed a little tune. Soon my eyelids felt heavy, and I fell asleep.

There was a loud bang and I head someone rushing around. "Ariadne! Get up! Come on!" I opened my eyes and sat up. Chloe was looking out the window and she was bouncing. "They know. Gods, it's only a matter of time." She whispered.

"Chloe?" she looked at me. "What's going on?" she pulled me out of bed, and she pushed me outside my room, and dragged me outside. "Chloe! It's freezing!" I stopped moving.

"We have to move!" Thunder roared and rain poured down on us.

"What?"

"They're coming! We have to move!" Lighting flashed I felt the ground rumble. "Please!" Chloe looked freaked.

"Chloe let's just go back inside!" I moved to go inside but something flew in front of me. It was a pure white owl; it had grey eyes and it spread its wings in front of me. She pulled my arm and we ran down the hill. We made it to the gate before a lightning bolt crackled and landed two feet from me. Chloe got the gate open and we ran down the road. Well I ran, Chloe was galloping. Yup, she was galloping like a horse.

"You- you- you're a-?" I stopped as Chloe did. I just noticed that she had long furry legs, and hooves. "A goat." I said.

"Blaa-ha-ha! Not a goat! I'm satyr! Why do they always think I'm a goat?" she asked.

"Maybe the legs are a giveaway." She looked down.

"Oh. Watch out!" she pulled me as lightning fell again. "Come on!" she dragged me down the road and murmured some words. We were running straight towards the grove of trees.

"Chloe." I said but she kept mumbling and we got closer to the trees. "Chloe!" I screamed as we passed right through the tree. We went straight through the tree, and I don't recommend it. Everything smelt like maple, and was dark. I heard giggling and laughing. Then we exited the tree and came out on a hill. This was nowhere near the mansion.

In the distance I could see a lake, cabins, a farmhouse and strawberry fields. A pine tree was standing about five feet from me with a dragon at the base. A piece of skin dangled from the branch. I heard a roar and turned just in time to see a boar running at me. Its tusks hit my chest and I was thrown forward. I trundled down a long hill before I stopped rolling.

"Are you okay?" I blinked and saw a girl looking at me. She had long blonde hair and deep blue eyes. "Oh my gods. Someone get Percy!" she yelled. I found myself getting surrounded by kids. All dressed in armor and a bright orange t-shirt that said "Camp Half-Blood" in black letters.

"Let me through! Let me through!" a voice yelled. A boy popped out of the crowd. He had short black hair, and sea-green eyes. He was the boy from the photo in Mr. Brunner's office. A girl was with him, she was the one from the picture too.

"Hey! Can you hear me?" he bent next to me. My head slumped and the sound of falling rain started as I passed out for the third time.

When I woke up again I was in a wooden cabin. My mouth tasted like buttered popcorn, and I saw a man standing by the door. He was a tall, husky blonde guy. His face was literally covered in dozens of blue eyes, all of them on me.

"Wha-?" a door opened and a voice spoke to the man. "That's enough Argus, I have it from here." The dude- Argus nodded and left the room Mr. Brunner wheeled in and sat near me.

"Ariadne. How are you child?" he asked.

"Where am I?"

"I think you know," he spoke softly.

"Camp Half-Blood?" I took a wild guess.

"That's right," I sat up and looked down. I was in a camp T-shirt, jeans, with my old shoes on.

"Sir? What exactly is a half-blood?" I asked.

"You tell me." His hands folded in his lap, and his stare was intense. He looked like he did whenever he asked me a question at school.

"Isn't it another name for Demigod?" he nodded. "Still I don't-,"

"Come child, we have much to talk about." He stood up. He didn't exactly stand up. He rose up, long white stallion legs taking place of his normal ones. Once he was fully out he looked like a horse, and then converted to a human waist up.

"What-?"

"No time now," He picked me up, and swung me on his back. He turned and he trotted outside. The sky was a dark black, and thunder boomed in the distance. Kids were playing volleyball, climbing a rock wall and walking around. Whenever we passed someone, they always stared at me.

"Looks just like him."

"Another Jackson."

"Mr. Brunner? Who's Jackson?" I asked.

"Patience my child," he walked over to a big white house. I was calm. Weird? My life wasn't- isn't precisely normal, okay? After seeing my Dad in a black tight speedo, I could handle everything. He walked inside a big white room where a table was present. A man was sitting at the table. Chloe was sitting there with another guy. He looked like Chloe. He must have been another satyr.

"Grover stop chewing on your shirt!" the man scolded. The man was short and porky. He had curly black-purple hair, and watery blue eyes. He seemed kind of funny but the satyr "Grover" appeared scared of him.

"Sorry!" he bleated.

"Finally you show up Adrian." The man said not looking at me.

"Um Ariadne." I corrected. He froze and looked at me. Mr. Brunner walked forward and placed me next to Chloe. Grover was looking at me curiously.

"Now, now, I think she deserves an explanation." Brunner said to the man.

"Hm? Yes of course," he waved his hand and a can of Diet Coke appeared. I jumped slightly and he chuckled. "Not much are we?"

"Sir?"

"That's Mr. D," Chloe explained.

"Who?" I looked Mr. Brunner. He sighed and opened his mouth to continue when the man interrupted him.

"Someone you don't want to make an enemy out of. Now Ms. Jackson…" there it was again.

"My name's not Jackson, its Cooper." His eyebrows shot up.

"You sure?" I nodded. "Well then Cooper, my real name is… well I'm the god of wine." He said picking at his hands.

"Dionysus?" I said and everyone looked at Mr. D.

"Names are powerful things, it best that you don't say them." He warned me his eyes erupting in a purple flame. "But yes, that's me. And I think you know Chiron." He motioned to Mr. Brunner. I nodded and just went along with it.

"You've caused us some trouble Ms. Cooper. My family isn't exactly happy you're here." He said.

"You're family?"

"The gods." He said glancing up.

"Like Hera, Ares and Zeus?" everyone looked up as if they were waiting for something to happen.

"Please be careful with names," Grover begged.

"Yes," Chloe agreed.

"Oh." I said. That's all I could say. Inside I was processing the whole thing. Greek gods, they were real.

"My dad played you once," I blurted.

"What?" Mr. D or Dionysus glared at me.

"In a movie, I think."

"Chiron…."

"Ari- Do you have any questions?" Chiron looked at me.

"Not many just… are they actually real?" I asked.

"Yes they are. The gods move around with what you call 'Western Civilization' The gods are tied to it, like a moth to a flame. The gods exist as long as it does. It started in Greece, and then moved onto Rome and so forth. Changing names, appearances and points." Chiron expounded slowly. "The flame is now here in America. You can see displays of the gods in architecture, music, paintings-movies. They're never forgotten."

"So if they moved, wouldn't places like Mount Olympus move to?"

"Yes. In fact it's in New York." Chiron looked somewhat pleased.

"And who's this Jackson guy? People keep comparing him to me."

"He's a camper- someone you might be spending a lot of time with. Speaking of such…" he trailed off as a door opened and the boy and girl walked in.

"Glad to see you're okay," the boy smiled.

"Thanks," I mumbled.

"I'm Percy, Percy Jackson." He held out his hand. I reached out and shook his hand. As soon as our hands touched, there was a loud reverberation and sparks traveled through me. Percy's eyes grew wide and he backed away from me. Everyone in the room was silent and watching something above my head. I viewed up and caught the glimpse of a fork- a Trident.

"You- you're my sister." Percy gasped.

* * *

What do you guys think?


End file.
